The Hunted
by SwishlikeaFish
Summary: It's war in the wizarding world, and Hermione is thrown head first in for the battle of her life. Will she defeat the evil that is stirring? Can she save Hogwarts? All while lying about who she is to her friends and the man that she loves? TimeTravelFic.
1. Dark Dreams

**The Hunted**

**Chapter 1**: **Dark Dreams**

_Adrenaline rushing through her body, she leapt over the tall, stone wall and ducked behind the nearest tomb stone. Her eyes darted to where the shadow was making its way over to where she was hiding. His nostrils flared, breathing in deeply, searching out her scent. Her heart beat wildly beneath her chest. She was the prey, and unless she could escape, the predator would take her. Taking a steadying breath, she jumped out to face her opponent._

_But there was nothing there._

_Exhaling, very relieved, she rested her hands on her knees and crouched down, glancing around, wondering where the figure had gone. Standing up, she turned around and stood face to face with the shadow. Looking up at his face, she saw pure evil. His face was twisted and his fangs gleamed bone-white in the moonlight. His body was built for hunting and killing. She knew what it was, it was a vampire. And it was up to her to kill it._

_Suddenly, she knew what to do. Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew her wand and did a quick transfiguration spell to make it thicker and sharper. Ducking out of the way of one of his punches, she grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over her back. Jumping on top of him, she tried to stab him through the chest, but he gave her a mighty shove and she flew into a headstone, banging her head, instantly seeing stars. Trying to regain her focus, she shook herself, but felt the figure grab her around the waist, and then drop her onto the ground. Getting on top of her, he leaned down towards her neck, his fangs bared,_

_"No," she cried, twisting around in his grasp. Feeling a sudden strength flow through her body, she wrenched her hands free and punched him in the face. Holding his nose, he stumbled back a few paces giving her a chance to jump up. Running over to him, she did a double flip and jammed the stake into his unbeating heart. Giving her one last push, he exploded into dust._

Hermione Granger woke up drenched in sweat. She was having those dreams again. Getting out of her warm bed, she walked over to the window. Flipping up the latches, she wrenched it open. Grasping the ledge, she leaned slightly out the window, welcoming the cool night air. Closing her aching eyes, she felt the air brush wisps of sweaty hair out of her face.

Oh Merlin. She shuddered violently. Those bloody dreams scared her almost to death. They seemed so real. She felt the adrenaline rush through her body, the pain of being beat around by the vampire...she felt it all. Why was this happening to her? Hermione had thought that Harry was the one who was supposed to be having the horrible dreams. She didn't understand any of it, and she felt like she needed to learn about it. The dreams were reoccurring and always the same. She would be out in the cemetery and then stake the vampire. There had to be some sort of reason why the same dream kept replaying through her head, night after night.

Opening her eyes, Hermione decided that she was going to find out what these dreams meant. The overtired girl looked out onto the street. It looked so peaceful, and of course it was. Everyone was sleeping, and she should be too. In this very lonely moment, Hermione missed her friends more than ever. They would know what to do, she was sure of it. Walking slowly back to her bed, she sank into it and pulled the covers over her, but she didn't sleep right away, because she knew the dreams would come back and haunt her all night.

**Morning...**

Hermione woke up with her room full of sunshine. It was a brand new day, a new day to start searching for information about her dreams. Hermione had decided to look through her own books first, maybe her old divination books that she'd barely read. They probably didn't have any useful information about anything but it was worth a try. She didn't want to go skipping around town in search of books about deciphering dreams about killing vampires. People would think she was a nutter.

Hermione walked over to the washroom and flicked on the light. Looking in the mirror, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and made a face at the bags underneath her eyes. Quickly brushing her teeth and combing the knots out of her hair, she pulled it into a ponytail, and went back into her room to throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Walking downstairs to the kitchen, she opened the fridge door and pulled out the milk. Walking over to the cupboard to grab some dry cereal, she happened to glance over at the answering machine and saw that there was a message on it. Pressing the play button, she listened to the message.

_"Hey honey, its Mom and Dad. We got up early to take a drive. We were going to ask you to come, but you wouldn't wake up. We figured that you would be okay by yourself for a few hours. But...the car broke down sweetie...so your father and I are going to try to get home soon. We'll call your with an update. We love you! Bye!"_

Hermione didn't mind that her parents weren't going to be here. She didn't really want to be bothered while she was researching. Bringing the divination books down to the coffee table, she started reading.

**...**

Three hours later, Hermione was no where. She had found some vague references, but nothing definite. It was all very sketchy material and Hermione wanted something more solid. The disheartened girl walked over to the chesterfield and flopped down on it. Rubbing her temples, she tried to think of other ways to get information about a way to analyze her strange dreams. _I guess there's always the library, Hermione thought skeptically._ They probably wouldn't have much more of a selection then she did, but it was worth a try. Hermione unenthusiastically pushed herself up and off the couch to grab her jacket and set out the front door and down the autumn touched streets.

Hermione loved the autumn. It was her favorite time of year and she enjoyed being outside when it was all around her. The feel of the light, warm wind on her face and the smell of leafy leaves in the air drove her senses wild. Hermione watched as the red, orange and gold leaves formed mini tornadoes and swept across peoples front lawns and the near-empty streets.

It seemed like in no time at all Hermione was at the library. The library was an old building, made of stone and cement. Almost reminding her of Gringotts Wizard Bank, it looked as if it had been there forever and a year, but it held strong and gave off the impression that it could withstand some epic battle of sprts. There were beautiful colored deciduous trees lining the brick walk that lead up to the front entrance way. Off to one of the side stood and old stone fountain. Perching on a pedestal was an evil looking snake and greenish-blue water was squirting out of its mouth inbetween some sharp looking fangs and falling into the fountain below, where some massive looking goldfish were kept. Hermione remembered one time where she had fallen in. Her mother had screamed and made a huge deal of it and had yelled at no one in particular as a kind man pulled Hermione out of the mess. Hermione chuckled as the memory washed through her and strolled up the walkway. Pulling open the large front doors that were made of a very solid oak, Hermione walked into the dimly lit library.

Hermione suddenly wondered if this was such a good idea. The librarian, Mrs. Grawly was quite an eccentric lady. If it was possible, Hermione thought that Mrs. Grawly was crazier than Professor Trelawney. She would probably try to pry into Hermione's mind and figure out what was going on. It was going to be pretty hard trying to find the information by herself. The library didn't have any computers to search for the information that you wanted. The only way to find exactly what you wanted was by asking the creepy librarian yourself.

Deciding there was no way around it, Hermione walked quietly over to the big front desk and looked at Mrs. Grawly. The librarian hadn't heard her approach because she was so involved in stamping a bunch of papers. Glancing closer at the stamp mark that was left behind, it said 'OVERDUE' in thick red letters. Hermione couldn't help but make a little snigger. Mrs. Grawly sure must enjoy making those stamps, because she still didn't look up. The librarian was wearing a ploofy white blouse and dangly parrot earrings. Her curly gray hair was tucked up into what looked almost like a gray bonnet and her glasses had slid all the way down to the very tip of her nose. Hermione cleared her throat loudly, "AHEM!"

Mrs. Grawly looked up at Hermione and the nervous girl shivered. She hated the librarians queer gaze. "Yesa?" Mrs. Grawly had a strange accent that Hermione could never place.

Hermione forced a smile, "Hi Mrs. Grawly. I was looking for some books on a specific subject."

Mrs. Grawly raised an eyebrow and threw her arms out wide as though she was going to give Hermione an intense bear hug, "Hermione! Howa are you doing? I haven't seen you for some ages, yes?"

"Err, yes. I been busy with.. school and all," Hermione said loudly and winced. She shifted from the foot she was leaning on to the opposite one.

"But it's summa vacation! You haven't come to seea your Mrs. Grawly," the librarian shrilled.

Hermione grimaced; Mrs. Grawly was getting a bit worked up. She'd better cut to the chase and get out of here soon as possible. "Mrs. Grawly. I really need your help finding a book. I have a...um...school project due and summer is over in a week."

The irrational librarian sighed loudly and started tapping her foot. Her mouth tightened into a little line and Hermione bit her lip. The librarian wasn't going to give up until she had had one of her world's longest chat with Hermione. "How about I come back some other time? I am a bit rushed and I need to get home soon because.. my mom's expecting me."

It took a while for Mrs. Grawly to accepted Hermione's answer, but finally she spoke. "Wella...alrighty-o I guessa. You musta come for tea sometima!"

"Yes yes yes I'll come for tea! But can you please pleeeeeeeeeeease help me find the books that I need!" After Hermione said it she regretted it. THAT would not go over to well.

Mrs. Grawly's face went from an expression of question to one that looked as if she was ready to spit nails. It must have taken her quite a bit to keep her cool, "Fine thena. What isa the subjecta thata youra wanting to finda?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Dreams. Analyzing dreams actually."

Mrs. Grawly gave Hermione a suspicious look but still kept the steam from pouring out of her ears, "We do hava some ofa thosa kind ofa booksa. Follow me." Hermione followed Mrs. Grawly without speaking. They passed what seemed like miles of books until Mrs. Grawly stopped so suddenly that Hermione almost bumped into her. She snatched a book off the shelf and handed it to Hermione. And then another. Then another. And another and another.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump!_

Mrs. Grawly piled books in Hermione's arms until they towered over her head. "Thatsa all the ones I hava. Is there anything elsa you maya needa?"

Hermione smiled as brightly as she possibly could and replied, "No. This is everything. Thank you."

"Willa you be taking these outa?"

Hermione swallowed, "Yes please."

Mrs. Grawly snatched the books out of Hermione's hands and stomped over to the checkout counter. Flipping the books open she started putting stamps on the little cards that said when the books were supposed to be due. "Herea youa are. They are due in a weeka. Goodbye." Hermione could almost feel the heat of the fire burning in Mrs. Grawly's brain. She quickly grabbed the stack of books and practically ran out the door.

It took Hermione a while to get home. Mostly because of the huge pile of books in her arms. But also because she kept letting her mind wander and she'd stray down the wrong street, then have to find her way back to where she was walking before.

Hermione was filled with excitement about going back to Hogwarts. School started in a week and she couldn't wait to start her sixth year. She also couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron. As soon as fifth year had ended, Harry had been shipped off to the Burrow, but Hermione hadn't been able to visit either of them yet this summer. Hermione wondered what they were doing right now. Probably both stuffing their faces with Mrs. Weasly's fantastic food or maybe playing Quidditch. Hermione sighed and shifted the books into a more comfortable position in her arms then continued walking.

Finally Hermione arrived back at her house. Unlocking the front door, she stepped inside, and then slammed the door behind her. "MOM? DAD?" Hermione hollered. No one answered so she assumed they were still out, trying to find a way to get home. Hermione entered the living room, lugging the books to the coffee table and then dumping them on top of it. Placing herself in the midst of the mess of information, she began reading.

By 2:30 am Hermione had more or less managed to skim through all of the books. She leaned back and hugged a pillow to herself and began to read the notes she'd made from all the important information she'd found. She had copied down some of the more important paragraphs and meanings and so on. Most of it wasn't new stuff. What she gathered from the library books was that the dreams she'd been having, were about her worst fears and she was going to have bad luck and blah blah blah blah blah. Hermione didn't understand how anyone could read straight though that junk...it seemed completely pointless to her. She herself had fallen asleep numerous times in the middle of paragraphs.

Lifting her feet onto the couch and closing her eyes, she fell asleep, only to have her horrible nightmares claim her.

**The next day...**

Hermione woke the next morning to the mouth watering smell of bacon and eggs. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she sauntered into the kitchen. Her mom was standing there flipping some scrambled eggs around in the pan. "Hey mom," Hermione greeted sleepily, "when did you get home? I didn't hear you come in."

Her mom smiled brightly up at her, "well you wouldn't have, you were sound asleep when we came in...And it was pretty early when when we got back!" Her mother laughed cheerfully and Hermione smiled.

"What happened to the car? Did you find out at all?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah...it completely broke down. What the mechanic said was it basically went kaplewy so we bought a new one," mom explained.

Hermione's looked up at her mother amused. "Kaplewy?"

Mom laughed again. "Your dad could probably explain it better to you if you like sweetheart. All that car stuff is so dull to me."

Hermione's father walked into the kitchen at that moment. "What can I explain?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and grabbing a slice of slightly burnt toast. Kissing Hermione's mother on the cheek and Hermione on the top of her head, he sat down at the table.

"Daddy!" Hermione said affectionately, leaning against his shoulder. "Mom was trying to explain what happened to the car. But the best possible adjective that she could come up with was 'kaplewy'." Hermione giggled, poking fun at her mother.

"Kaplewy, eh Claire?" Hermione father chuckled as he took the last bite of his toast. "That is a bit of an understatement darling." Turning to look at his daughter he explained, "the engine fell out."

"The engine fell out?" Hermione raised her eyebrow at them both.

"Bruce, don't be so dramatic!" Claire exclaimed, smacking his arm lightly and dishing some eggs onto plates for her husband and daughter.

"Then engine fell out," Bruce nodded solemnly.

Hermione's mother broke the seriousness and started laughing. Hermione looked back and forth between her ridicules parents and smiled. "I love you both, you know."

"We love you too honey," Hermione's mother chimed, flipping some bacon onto their plates.

**Platform 9 3/4...**

The rest of the week went by quickly. Hermione finally got to se the new car that her parents had bought, she and her mom went to Diagon Alley to get the school supplies, clothes and necessary items for school, and Hermione kept on having her dark dreams.

Finally Hermione was rushing through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 to get to the Hogwarts express. Hermione looked up and saw the giant, red steam engine. Hermione took her time getting aboard because she was early and found that the usual compartment was free.

Stowing her bags away on the luggage rack, she sat down and stared out the window, watching all the kids and parents saying goodbye to each other. Cats and mice and rats wove their way around and between peoples feet. Not seeing Harry or Ron anywhere in sight, she got up to get a book to read, but slipped and fell.

Her head crashed into the side of the compartment and Hermione instantly felt dizzy. She felt a sudden jolt, but paid no mind to it and focused all her might on focusing in on the world. Hermione opened her eyes painfully, but all she saw were blurs. The whole world was like a smudged up pastel picture and Hermione was not enjoying it. She could almost see the stars swimming around her head. Closing her eyes, she made a moaning sound, and abruptly heard voices.

"Holy shit!"

"What the hell?"

"Wormtail, get a teacher, quick!"

Hermione focused all her strength on trying to see who was speaking. All she saw was four, very blurry figures before everything turned black.


	2. Attack on the Train

**The Hunted**

**Chapter 2**: **Attack On The Train**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she gingerly touched her head in pain. She felt a big lump but couldn't feel any blood, so she groggily sat up and looked ahead of her. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw that five men sat in front of her.

Four of them were about her age and one was older. The first boy was tall, and had his long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. His big brown eyes were staring at her with concern written all over them. The second one was shorter then the first, with strangely familiar messy jet black hair. He was staring at her in shock, as though she had just appeared out of thin air. The third boy was the tallest, his dark blonde hair curled in an adorable way about his face. The fourth was the shortest one there, and in Hermione's opinion, looked slightly like a rat. His white blonde hair was thin and it seemed as though he was going bald, even though he looked no older then 18. The last man was older with a long white beard, familiar half-moon glasses, and a wonderful twinkle in his eyes. Hermione recognized him immediately. "Professor Dumbledore! Thank merlin."

Dumbledore's eyes crinkled into a confused frown, "I'm sorry Miss, but have we met?"

Hermione's eyebrows scrunched up and she bit her tongue. _Has he gone mental?_ Hermione thought about what to say and took another look at the men standing around her and gasped. She yanked at the chain attaching to her time turner until it fell out of her shirt and groaned. The magical instrument must have shattered when she had tripped and fallen; all that was left was a bit of jagged glass.

"Is there something wrong Miss?" Dumbledore asked.

The baffled teen chuckled shakily at his understatement. Suddenly becoming aware of the fact that there were four people in the room staring at her wide eyed. "Professor? Would it be all right if I spoke with you alone for a couple minutes?"

Dumbledore nodded and shooed the boys out of the compartment. Hermione lifted herself up from the floor from were she lay, sprawled across the ground uncomfortably and sat down shakily on the bench seat. Dumbledore sat on the one across from her and cleared his throat, "You gave those boys quite a scare, appearing out of thin air like that."

Hermione looked down at her feet, ashamed, "I'm really sorry Professor. I don't really know how to say any of this.." She trailed off, staring at the door that the boys had just exited from. "May I ask you something, sir?"

Dumbledore inclined his chin and adjusted his glasses.

"The boys that just left.. are their names Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew?"

"Indeed," Dumbledore smiled, as though their names brought him many fond memories, "Where do you know them from?"

Hermione took a deep breath, and let everything spill out, "I know this is going to sound unbelievable Professor, but I'm from the future. Twenty years to be exact."

Dumbledore didn't seem the least bit shattered by the latest information. "My dear," he mused, "how did you get here?"

Hermione sighed, "I have a time turner. You and professor McGonnagall gave it to me when I took on too many classes in my third year. I'm one of your students in the future.." Hermione trailed off a little, "I was walking across the compartment to get a book to read when I fell and bumped my head against the compartment wall. I believe I broke the time turner when I hit the floor. I thought that the jolt I felt meant the train was moving but I guess I hitched a ride into the past instead.." Hermione finished her story and then waited for Dumbledore to say something.

"Well, that's quite a predicament I'll admit." Dumbledore rubbed his temples thoughtfully. "I'm not positive of any way to reverse what you've gotten yourself into. Time turners are very unpredictable devices.. Things can go awry at any moment." Looking out the window, Dumbledore added, "I will do everything in my power to get you back home, Miss-"

"Granger," Hermione smiled, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I'm afraid I don't know how long it's going to take to get you back to the future, so I'll suggest that you go through the sorting with the first years. We'll just say that you're an exchange student from another school, if that is all right with you?"

Hermione nodded.

"And I don't think that anyone should know about your current situation. If students, or even staff found out I think you might be overwhelmed with questions about the future. Also, I must ask you to not tamper with the past. There may be some things that you would wish to alter to you're liking, but I highly advise against this. I think that it would be safer for everyone else if you keep any information to yourself."

Hermione nodded again.

"Also, I don't think anyone should know your real name. Is there a specific fake one that you'd like to assume?"

Hermione thought for a minute, "Amaya Richardson?"

Dumbledore inclined his head to her, "Well then Miss Richardson, I don't see that you have any supplies or clothes with you." Hermione looked around. He was right, her trunk hadn't come with her. "So I'm going to give you money to buy new clothes. Your supplies will be brought to you by one of the house elves, and you can just go to Hogsmeade and buy new clothes there. I'm sure there are lots of shoppes that sell clothes." He handed her a sack that was quite heavy and jingled when she shook it.

Hermione was overcome with gratitude, "Thank you, Professor. Thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome Miss Richardson," Dumbledore smiled reassuringly and left.

Dumbledore had not been gone a second when the boys tumbled back into the room. They all stood there, staring at each other, before Remus extended his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Remus, and these are my friends Sirius, James, and Peter."_ Hermione smiled to herself, always the polite one._

James shook her hand warmly and Peter also shook her hand but his clammy hands made her grimace. Sirius took one of her hands in his and caught her eye. "What's your name, darlin?"

A sudden jolt went through Hermione, catching her off guard. Hermione felt herself becoming lost in those dark eyes. Sirius flashed a grin at her and she blushed, realizing she had been caught staring. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Amaya Richardson. It's really nice to meet you all."

James spoke up, "So Amaya, how did you end up just appearing out of thin air? It didn't look like you were apparating.. Most people don't arrive unconscious."

Remus sighed and shook his head. "James, you can't apparate onto the Express."

James look at Sirius and rolled his eyes. "I knew that.."

Hermione giggled a little at their antics then spoke, "This is probably going to sound unbelievable, but I'd appreciate it if you guys could just hear me out before saying anything." Hermione glanced at all of them, shuddering a little when she saw that Peter was hanging on to her every word. _Oh gods, they're going to laugh at me.._ Without thinking, Hermione blurted out her story. "I'm from the future. Around twenty years from what I can tell. I was in my compartment on the train when I tripped and fell. My time turner broke and it brought me here. Professor Dumbledore is researching ways of returning me to the future. "

All four boys looked at each other wide eyed. Remus opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it quickly, thinking the better of it.

"What's a time turner?" Peter asked stupidly.

Before Hermione could say anything, Sirius jumped in. "It's a magical instrument to help you travel through time. I've never seen one myself, but supposedly if you turn it once around, you would travel back an hour. Since Amaya's time turner shattered, it must have gone haywire and brought her years into the past."

James gave her a sympathetic look and Peter ooh-ed quietly.

"Good thing you have Dumbledore to help you out," Remus reasoned, obviously trying to look on the brighter side of things.

Hermione smiled gratefully. "Would it be all right if I hung around you guys until Professor Dumbledore fixes my time turner or figures out how to get me home?"

"Absolutely!" James and Sirius chorused.

Hermione giggled a little, but deep inside all she wanted to do was cry. She was a long ways from home and she didn't know if she was ever going to see Harry and Ron again.

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a girl. She had long red hair and her pretty green eyes shone when she saw James. "There you all are! I've searched the train up and down for you! Melanie is waiting in the compartment in case you lot showed up, but I was getting impatient so I went looking for you," just then the girl saw Hermione and frowned, "I've never seen you before. Do you go to Hogwarts? What's your name? I'm Lily by the way, Lily Evans."

Hermione opened her mouth, speechless for a moment before answering, "Err, hi. I'm Amaya Richardson. And yes, I just transferred."

Lily grinned broadly, "Its nice to meet you Amaya. Would you like to come sit with us? I'm sure Melanie would loooove to meet you!"

Hermione looked at Sirius, who gave her an encouraging nod, before speaking, "Sure. But there's probably something you should know about me.."

Lily shook her head, "What is it? I love secrets! Oh please tell me!"

James rolled his eyes at Lily's antics. "Don't mind Lilybean. She likes to make a fool of herself."

Sirius prodded Lily's arm and took up Hermione's story for her. Lily's eyes widened and she turned her big sad eye's on the flustered girl. "Darling!" Taking Hermione's arm in hers, Lily lead her out of the compartment and started walking, leaving the boys to run after them. "Who knows all this information? Just me, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Dumbledore?"

Hermione nodded, not sure what to make of the bouncy redhead.

Lily smiled, "This is great! If you want I can help you around and stuff."

"That would be fantastic," Hermione sighed relieved. It seemed as though Lily she was a good friend to have around in a crisis.

James loped up besides Lily and linked arms with her. Lily snorted and shook him off, "As if James! Get off of me."

"Just admit it Evans," James said convincingly, his spirits not even a slight bit dampened, "you are completely and utterly in love with me!"

Lily turned to Hermione and the two of them shared a look before bursting into laughter. "I would rather have tea with an angry hippogriff!"

James looked a little put off and muttered to Remus something that sounded like, "That doesn't sound very difficult.."

Hermione let go of Lily's arm when she saw the bathroom. She really wanted to have a minute to herself so she could collect her thoughts and check out how serous the lump on her head looked. "Go on Lily. I want to clean up a bit. I'll catch up with you later." For a second, Hermione thought that Lily was going to insist coming, but she nodded understandingly, "See you in a bit Amaya."

Hermione nodded and slipped inside. She stood in front of the tiny mirror and fixed her gaze upon her now lumpy head. It was big and purple and very ugly. Hermione grimaced and pulled her wand out of her pocket. Doing a quick healing spell, she watched as the lump shrunk into her head and the dark color faded back to her normal skin tone. Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly. It seemed like it had been days since she'd had any sleep.

Hermione finished up in the bathroom then left. Looking further down the hallway between the compartments, she saw a tall figure lean down to pick something up. It was getting dark so she didn't see the figure clearly, but when it glanced up in her direction she saw a pair of glowing red eyes.

It must have been instinct from hanging around with Harry and Ron for so many years but Hermione didn't hesitate in walking swiftly down the hallway towards the mysterious person. But when Hermione called out to the figure, it jerked into a standing position and rushed into the nearest compartment. Hermione ran towards the door it had disappeared into.

The teen slowed her step as she reached the compartment door. _What on earth was she doing?_ She stopped. _What if it was dangerous?_ _And why did it seem like there was no one on the train.._ Hermione walked back a few steps and opened another compartment door to see if someone would come with her, but no one was in it. Hermione frowned. _That's strange, she thought._ Stepping back a few other steps, Hermione checked the next one, but there was no one inside it. _Its like this entire part of the train is deserted.._

Breath caught in her throat, Hermione flung the sliding door open before she could change her mind. Wand raised, she stepped into an empty dark room. Frowning, Hermione shook her head. She could have sworn she had seen the red eyed man dash in here.

Deciding that it might be possible she was loosing her mind, Hermione turned around to go find Lily and the Marauders, but not before two strong arms grabbed her and pulled her out through the ceiling. Hermione screamed as she was lifted through the trap door and onto the roof of the train.

Looking at the figure that was holding her, Hermione screamed again. It was about seven feet tall with grayish pinkish skin that hung off its body. Its head was long and oval and very bald. Its evil red eyes were narrow little slits and it had no nose and no mouth. Hermione looked at the hands that were wrapped around each arm and saw long claws on the end of each finger.

The frazzled girl didn't have much time to think before the beast dropped her and then picked her up again, but this time by her feet. It started swinging her around and Hermione screamed again. Letting her go in mid-swing, Hermione went flying and landed hard on top of another compartment roof.

Moaning in pain, Hermione rolled over. Realizing she had no time to waste, Hermione jumped to her feet. Telling herself not to looked down, Hermione quickly ran down the train. The sun was just setting, and Hermione held a hand up to shield her eyes from its brightness.

As Hermione was hustling down one of the slightly larger compartments, one of her feet caught on a trap door handle and she tripped. Her wand, which she had been holding tightly in her hand, skittered out of her grasp. Hermione stretched her arms in panic to reach it, but not before a large clawed hand came down on it, snapping the precious wand in half.

Hermione gasped and edged away from the horrible monster that was climbing from the side of the train to the top. Now there was one monster in front of her and one behind her. Hermione started shaking, her brain was now on overdrive. _What was she going to do?_ She was alone and there were two huge monsters that had her cornered and she didn't have her wand.

One of the creatures hands shot out and grabbed her around the neck, choking her. Hermione gasped, trying to take in some air as she was lifted up above the ground.

Her vision started blacking out and Hermione knew if she didn't do something right then, she was a good as dead. Feeling a burst of strength, Hermione brought both fists down on the monsters wrist. Hearing a snap, she knew that the bone was broken. It dropped her and she fell back onto the train roof. Hopping back to her feet, Hermione drew herself back up to her full height and glared at the monster that had nearly just killed her. "Pick on someone your own size!"

Hermione leapt up and kicked it in the stomach. The monster flew back about six feet and landed hard. Hermione rushed at it and grabbed its arm. Holding on tight, the know-it-all quipped, "It is very likely that no one in this general vicinity is your size, so I think its time you get off this train!" Flipping it over her shoulder, Hermione swung it into the other monster. They both landed in a heap together.

Hermione saw a lead pipe sticking out of the top of the roof near the smokestack and snapped it off easily. Her eyes widened. _It must be the adrenaline, she reasoned to herself._ Swinging the pipe in a figure eight in front of her she commented, "I think this it your stop boys. Err.. girls? Beast.. things."

With that, Hermione started giving them both a good thumping with the pipe. It made a sick, crunching noise every time it hit one of them. One of their hands whipped out and jerked the pipe out of Hermione's hand. It kicked her in the stomach, making her double over in pain. The monster brought its hand back and punched her in the face. Hermione went flying and when she landed, she kept sliding until she skidded to a stop a few inches from the edge of the train.

Hermione took a gasping breath, and got up slowly. "I will put up with stupid dreams, late parents, cranky librarians, and faulty time turners, but I will NOT put up with intensely ugly things trying to kill me!" Hermione ran at one of the monsters, taking an enormous leap, she flipped over the monster and caught him in a roundhouse kick. He went flying off the side of the train and out into the darkness.

Turning to the monster that was still left, Hermione narrowed her eyes. The creature slashed out at Hermione and caught her on the shoulder. Hermione hissed in pain and ran into the beast with all the strength she could muster. The menace stumbled back and tipped over the side of the train.

Hermione was frozen for a couple seconds before she started shaking uncontrollably. _What's going on? Why did those monsters attack me? Was is random? Or did someone send them? And how did I live through that? Where did all that strength come from?_ Hermione collapsed on top of the train. Holding her head in her hands, Hermione wondered what she should do. _Should she tell someone? Dumbledore needed to know that the train had been attacked, obviously. But should she let him in on the fact that she had kicked their ungrateful bums off the train and into the night?_

Looking up, Hermione saw Hogwarts castle emerging from behind some trees and jumped. She hadn't realized how long she had been gone for. Hurriedly running back towards the trap door that she had been pulled up through, Hermione jumped smoothly through the hole and into the compartment.

Looking down at herself, she realized what a mess she was. Her clothes were tattered and there was blood seeping through her shirt from were she had been cut on the shoulder. Peeking out into the hallway, Hermione didn't see anyone so she hurried to the bathroom. Yanking some napkins out of the holder, Hermione wet them under the faucet then washed her cut out. When Hermione reached into her pocket to pull out her wand, she nearly started crying. Pulling herself together she whispered the advice to herself that she had always told Harry. "The wand is only as good as the wizard."

Pulling her hair over the bruises, Hermione made her way out into the hallway and ran back to the compartment where the boys and Lily were supposed to be. Entering the compartment, Hermione was greeted by six concerned faces.

"Why did you take so long?"

"I thought you went to the bathroom to clean up?"

"Where did you get those scratches?"

Lily walked over and lifted Hermione hair out of her face to reveal the nasty bluish bruises that were forming on her forehead. She gave Hermione a suspicious look, "Where did these come from?" And she pointed at the long scratches on Hermione's arms, "And these…what happened Amaya?"

Hermione leaned in to whisper in Lily's ear, "Can you come with me for a minute?"

"Of course," Lily agreed immediately, following Hermione out into the hall. When the others made to follow, Lily shooed them back. "Hey!" James exclaimed as she shut the door in his face. Lily glanced towards Hermione, "So tell me what's going on! Why do you look like you were beaten up?"

"First, before I tell you what happened, could I borrow some of your clothes, and robes?" Hermione asked.

Lily nodded, "Sure Amaya, no problem, just come with me." Lily led the way to a compartment where here trunk was. After closing the door, she handed Hermione a pair of jeans and a tank top and a big comfy looking wool sweater.

Hermione said a quick thanks before pulling them on. The jeans were a bit small, and the shirt was a bit tight, but it wasn't really all that noticeable when Hermione pulled the sweater on. "Lily, would you mind casting some healing spells for me please? My wand didn't survive my blast to the past." Her lame attempt at turning her lie into a joke even made Hermione cringe.

"Of course 'May," Lily said affectionately. Whipping her wand out of her robes, Lily cast some healing spells for Hermione's bruised face and scratched arms. Her clever green eyes x-raying Hermione the whole time. When she finished, the red head all but pounced on Hermione with questions. "What happened? Where did you get those terrible injuries from?"

Hermione opened her mouth, wanting to tell her everything that had happened on top of the train, but then she thought. _What if me telling Lily puts her in danger? And then the monsters come after her? I didn't totally kill them, they might still be alive! I don't know if it was a random attack, or if someone sent those monsters.. I don't know.._

Hermione shook her head tensely, "I-I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because I might put you in danger," Hermione explained. "I'm sorry, but I really don't want to do that. You're my friend and I don't want you getting hurt! Please understand that!"

Lily nodded her head slightly, but Hermione could tell that she wasn't satisfied with the response. "Okay, if you want to talk about it though, just say."

Hermione smiled, glad that Lily was being so nice about the situation. "I will."

**Back with Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Melanie…**

The five friends were sitting in silence, waiting for Lily and Hermione to return. No one had said a word since they'd left.

Melanie suddenly spoke up, "So this girl…Amaya. She's from the future?"

All four boys nodded.

"How did she get a time turner? I thought it was against the law for an under aged witch to use one?" Melanie asked.

James shrugged, looking unbothered, "I guess they're not outlawed from where she came from."

They were silent for a few more minutes before Remus spoke up, "She, err, Amaya that is, did anyone else notice that she seemed to recognize us?"

Sirius looked up, his brown eyes creased with worry. He seemed sort of distracted, "I dunno. Maybe she knows us in the future somehow? I'm not sure and I don't really care, I just want to know if she's all right, and what happened to her!"

Melanie smiled at him, "Sirius! You haven't even known her an hour!"

Sirius frowned at her, "Is it not all right for me to be worried about a friend with scratches all over her arms and a bunch of bruises on her head? I'm just worried that's all." Sirius turned away from them grouchily and stared out the window.

James grinned at his best friend and spoke under his breath to Remus, "Padfoot's got it bad."

When he saw Sirius giving him the death stare, James went into a fit of coughs and looked away, attempting to be inconspicuous, but not doing a very good job of it. Just then, Lily and Hermione walked back in. Hermione's long hair was still hanging in front of her face a bit and Sirius immediately ran over and pulled it back, checking for the bruises.

"Hey? What happened to your bruises?" he asked, confused that they were gone.

Hermione gave Sirius a small smile. "It was Lily. She could practically quit school and be a healer already!" Everyone stood around her in a circle and gave the same suspicious look that Lily had given her. Noticing this, Lily rushed over from where she'd been sitting and stood beside Hermione. Grabbing her hand, Lily gave them all furious looks, "Just leave her alone you guys. She doesn't want to be questioned about this, okay?"

Hermione mouthed a small 'thank you' to Lily. Lily smiled at her and nodded.

The marauders were exchanging dubious looks when everyone felt the train pulled to a stop. The four boys and two girls got up and filed out of the compartment to quickly pull their robes on.

Hermione stayed into the compartment and gazed out the window, up at the familiar castle. Its tall stonewalls looked majestic against the dark bluish blackish sky. Dustings of stars dotted the sky and beautiful half moon hung low in the sky. Hermione was so happy to be back at the school; it was like her second home; but at the same time, she was sad. Harry and Ron weren't here to share the beginning of this year with her, as they always had. _What if she never saw them again? What if she was stuck in the past forever?_ Hermione started to cry. Silent tears fell down her face and she covered her face with her hands.

"Amaya?"

The voice startled her and she hastily wiped the tears away from her face, not wanting anyone to see her cry. Turning around, she saw Sirius. He had changed into his school robes. Walking over to her quickly pulled her into a gentle hug. "This must be hard for you. I know that if I was in your place I would be missing my friends and wondering if I would ever see anyone I love again." Realizing that this train of thought probably wasn't helping, Sirius started up on a happier tune. "But Dumbledore will figure things out and you'll be back home in no time. Until then, I promise to protect you."

Hermione was touched that he cared that much. She knew that Sirius was a caring man, but she had no idea that he could make her feel so safe. _Maybe everything would be okay._

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait, the computer was down for an outrageously long time, but it's fixed and working again so I have no excuses to put off updates. I hope you all enjoyed chapter two, if you have any questions just review or send me a message! I promise I don't bite.. much!**_


	3. Her Purpose

**The Hunted**

**Chapter 3: Her Purpose**

"Who is she?"

"Where'd she come from?"

"What's she doing here?"

Hermione listened to the hushed comments as she followed the first years up to stand in front of everyone in the great hall. She nervously tucked a stray curl behind her ear and her delicate eyebrows furrowed worriedly. As Hermione walked past, Lily gave her a huge grin, James gave her a thumbs up sign, and Sirius gave her a little wave. She smiled nervously at the all. Hermione was really concerned. Sure, she was a Gryffindor in HER time. But there was no knowing what the sorting hat was capable of.

Reaching the front, Hermione stood at the end of the line of wee little first years. Looking at their equally nervous faces, Hermione remembered when she had first been sorted. She had thought she was going to have to wrestle a troll, or perform a complicated incantation in front of everyone and had felt like she was going to pass out. Hermione shook herself, Dumbledore was starting up the speeches and she needed to listen.

"Hello. To some, welcome to Hogwarts. To others, welcome back. I hope you're brains are all rested up and ready to absorb the bountiful information your professors will be supplying you with. I would like to call upon Professor McGonagall to present the first years."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, looking at Dumbledore curiously. He seemed a bit worn around the edges. The old wizards eyes didn't have the same sparkle that they usually did, and he looked exhausted, as though he needed a years worth of sleep. Something was wrong. Hermione could sense it, she didn't know how she could, but she just knew.

Professor McGonagall whisked up in front of the first years and started the shpeal. "When I call your name, you will come and sit on this stool, and I shall place the sorting hat on your head. Then you will be sorted into your houses. We have an exchange student from another school. Miss Richardson, why don't you come up and we'll sort you first."

Hermione edged towards the hat, not looking forward to it scanning her brain. Sitting stiffly on the stool, Hermione looked ahead and saw hundreds of eyes staring at her. She shivered slightly and then the hat was dropped over her head. All she could see was the black, dirty fabric that the hat was made of.

And then the sorting hats' voice filled her mind. "Hello Miss Granger."

Hermione gripped the side of the stool tightly.

"Does this not feel like deja vu to you as well? It seems that you've had a little bit of an accident. As terrible and life altering as that must be, I can see where your loyalties lie. GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione heard the hat yell the last word out loud and broke into a great smile. She had been worried over nothing. Ripping the hat off her head, Hermione went to join a cheering Sirius, Lily, James, Melanie, Peter and Remus. Slipping in between Sirius and Remus, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face Sirius.

"Well done," he congratulated her.

Hermione laughed and threw her arms around him. She had honestly not known what she would do if the hat had sorted her in to any of the other houses. Sirius seemed surprised, but accepted the hug, squeezing her lightly. She seemed to be very troubled, but happy. Sirius wanted to know what Amaya was troubled with. He wanted to help her.

**Later…**

_Hermione ran hesitantly down the winding stonewalled hallway leading to the dungeons. The torches on the wall sparked threateningly, telling her to turn back. But she didn't._

_She came to a narrow staircase and flew carelessly down, taking the steps two at a time. Coming to the bottom, there was a dead end. Hermione grabbed the torch on the wall next to her and pushed at the dead end wall with all her might. It made a crunching noise and crumbled to dust. All Hermione could see was dark in the cavern ahead of her, so she stuck out the torch and plunged into the darkness._

_It was an old tomb. The walls were covered in vines, moss and decay. In the very middle was a large stone casket. It stood on top of a platform, open, and had a little flight of stairs leading up to it. Hermione didn't want to look in it but her feet pulled her forward. As she walked, her feet kicked up the strange reddish dirt on the floor, creating little dust clouds. Hermione approached the few steps and climbed them. Reaching the top, she peered inside the casket and gasped._

_Inside it was a horrible looking creature. It was in the shape of a man, but was so thin it could have been a skeleton. Its skin was a ghostly pale color and its slits for nostrils flared, as it smelled Hermione and its eyes flashed open._

_Hermione screamed and fell backwards down the stairs and into the dirt. She now knew what the creature was._

_It was Voldemort._

_Voldemort sat up and turned to face her. His gleaming red eyes focused on her and Hermione felt like he could see right into her soul. Voldemort stood up and stepped out of his casket and onto the platform that it was placed on._

_Hermione tried to pull herself to her feet, but a hand shot out of the dirt and grabbed her hand. Hermione shrieked and yanked herself free. Looking around, she saw hands bursting out of the dirt. Dead people were pulling themselves out of the ground making terrible moaning sounds._

_Hermione whirled around searching for a way to escape. But it seemed impossible. Everywhere she looked, dead things were pulling themselves up through red dirt clouds. She was surrounded. The moldy, half skeletons, half people wrapped there disgusting fingers around her arms and lifted her over to Voldemort._

"_NO!" Hermione screamed, "HELP ME! SOMEONE HEEEEEEEELP!"_

_But no one came. She was to far away for anyone to hear her pleas. Dropping her at Voldemort's feet, the dead people stood back a ways, wavering from side to side, waiting to see what would happen._

_Hermione's breathing was harsh and she felt as if her heart was going to fall out of her chest. Her nostrils flared as the scent of death came close to choking her._

"_Do you know why you are here?" Voldemort inquired. His strong voice echoing throughout the crypt._

_Hermione's voice quavered as she replied, "I was brought here."_

"_No, you stupid girl," Voldemort rasped, "I mean why are you on this earth? What is your purpose?"_

_Hermione shook her head, "I don't know."_

_Voldemort laughed. A cold, evil laugh. He mocked her, "You don't know what is to become of you? Why you were placed here? Its all for a reason. And now you will never find out." Hermione heard Voldemort's cackle again and then everything vanished in a bright blaze of green light._

Hermione jerked awake, breathing sharply. She covered her ears with her hands, trying to block out Voldemort's evil laugh that was still echoing through her mind.

"Merlin." Hermione murmured to herself. _Why did she keep having these dreams? What did they mean? And what was Voldemort talking about…her purpose…what was her purpose?_

Shakily, Hermione pulled on some clothes and walked out of her dorm, down to the common room, and out the porthole. She was going to Dumbledore. That was all there was too it. There had been no chance to speak to him in regards to the attack on the train after the feast. Hermione had decided she would wake up early, before classes began, to speak with the professor, but she needed help right now and she knew that Dumbledore could give it.

Reaching the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the professors office, Hermione, knowing Dumbledore's fondness for sweets, started throwing out random names. "Chocolate frog, ice mice, Bertie Bott's every flavored beans, licorice wands…cauldron cakes."

The eagle suddenly leapt aside to reveal a staircase leading upwards. Hermione took a deep breath before stepping forward. She followed the stairs up to a big oak door, which had a massive brass knocker on it. Reaching forward, Hermione snapped the knocker down a few times before pulling back and waiting. After a few minutes, the door creaked open, revealing Professor Dumbledore, looking quite dazed, standing there in a night cloak.

"Miss Gr-Richardson, what a surprise. Would you like to come in?"

Hermione smiled quickly before following him into his office.

"Would you like to sit?" Dumbledore asked gesturing to a beautiful white wooden chair with deep red plush fabric on the seat. Hermione shook her head and stood awkwardly, watching Dumbledore fiddle around with the bits and bobs on his desk before sitting down on his own magnificent chair and turned to speak with her. "Chocolate frog?" he offered, holding one out to her. Hermione took it without looking, and didn't eat it. After another pause he cleared his throat and spoke, "I assume that you had a compelling reason to visit me during this late hour, Miss Richardson?"

"Err…yes, that is, if you'll be willing to listen. I know it's late, sorry, but it was sort of just a random deciding of things and wanting to tell," Hermione rambled on, not able to stop herself. She was really nervous.

Dumbledore smiled and cut off her constant babble, "why don't you just tell me what you want to say. Don't worry about the lateness of this visit; I hardly sleep these days."

Hermione took a deep breath before starting, "I've been having some severely strange dreams lately. About…Voldemort and other things," Hermione waited for Dumbledore to flinch but he did not so she continued, "and I know for a fact these aren't just normal dreams."

"What exactly happens in these dreams, Miss Richardson?" the professor asked.

"Well, there are two that keep repeating themselves quite often. In the first one, I'm in a graveyard, and I kill a vampire. Actually, I stake him through his heart and he explodes into dust."

"You stake a vampire?"

"Yes sir. In the second one, I'm running down a hallway in the dungeons and bust through a dead end. And there's this enormous tomb inside, and I see a coffin so I step over to it and inside is Voldemort. Then he wakes up and all these dead people start crawling out of the ground. The dead people drag me over to Voldemort and he starts rambling on about my 'purpose' and how stupid I am because I don't know what it is. In the end I see a flash of green light and it's over."

Hermione finished telling the professor about her dreams and then glanced at him anxiously. She peered over at Fawkes, whose beautiful red, gold and orange feathers seemed to be going a bit limp. _It must be near burning time, Hermione thought._

Dumbledore looked at her over the top of his glasses rather strangely, "I believe I have found you."

Hermione's face twisted into a frown, "What?"

The professor seemed to be mumbling to himself more then actually talking or even focusing on Hermione. "It all fits…finally…prophecy…"

Hermione raised her voice a bit. "Excuse me?"

Dumbledore looked up expectantly.

"Can you tell me what's going on here? What fits? What prophecy?"

Dumbledore seemed to be just seeing Hermione for the first time. "Miss Richardson, there has always been evil forces in the world."

"I know," Hermione complied. _What is he getting at?_

"I believe you do understand, but there is something that you do not know. In every generation there is one girl, one girl in all the world who hunts these evil forces down and stops the spread of their evil in the places where the swell."

Hermione didn't like the way this was headed. "And…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing, "I believe that you are this girl. You are the chosen one. The one who had the strength to beat back the evil forces, the slayer, as she is called-"

Dumbledore was cut off by some soft laughter. He turned to look at Hermione. She was leaning against the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione's head snapped down to look at him and she started jabbering at him, "I'm not-your crazy-how on earth-"

Dumbledore grimaced; he had known she wouldn't take this well. "Hermione, I need you to concentrate-"

"How do you expect me to concentrate when your telling me that I'm not just who I am but I'm also some strange person-"

"Slayer."

"What?"

"The term is slayer. That is what you are. Your purpose is now to fight the evil forces of the world. Most commonly, vampires. You are this generations vampire slayer," Dumbledore explained.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air, "Are you serious? I don't care! You know, I always had suspicions about you and you have just proved them right. You are twittering mad! How can I be a slayer? How do you know it's me? It could be anyone!" Hermione stood up and tromped towards the door muttering about time turners and lunatics.

"Will you at least look at the prophecy?"

Hermione whirled around, "What prophecy?"

Dumbledore sighed. "The prophecy that says you are the vampire slayer. Prophecies don't lie. I think you will be quite convinced if you see the prophecy."

Hermione grumbled, but sat down as Dumbledore shuffled around, looking for the prophecy. Finally he uncovered something that looked like a glass tennis ball, in Hermione's opinion. Upon a closer look, she saw small films of gold swirling around inside it.

Holding out his hand, Dumbledore passed it to her. The second it touched her fingers and rolled to the center of her palm a fierce wind blew through Dumbledore's office. The candles flickered, then blew out and the only light came from the sliver of moon that shone through the window. Whispering voices filled the office and Hermione gasped.

'_It is she. We have finally found her. The one. The vampire slayer. Chosen. One in the entire world. She will save us. She will fight. It is her; Hermione Granger.'_

As soon as the voices had come, they were gone.

Hermione swallowed and handed the prophecy back to Dumbledore. As he tucked it away safely, she slumped back in her chair. Dumbledore dragged his chair over beside hers and plopped himself down.

"So…I'm a vampire slayer?" Hermione inquired lightly.

"Yes."

"What will I have to do?" _Hermione wanted to know more. If this was her purpose, what would she be doing, and what would happen to her life?_

Dumbledore gave her a small smile. "I know you have lots of questions, but I would like to ask you to hold off with them until tomorrow, when you'll be meeting your watcher."

"My wa-"

"Yes, you watcher is the person who will prepare you for what is about to come. I want you to report back to my office, tomorrow morning at 8, and be ready to meet him, okay?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly.

"What about classes professor?"

Dumbledore placed his hand gently on her shoulder and spoke to the stunned teen in a lightly amused voice, "I am sure I can think of some excuse or another to excuse you from your classes for the day."

Hermione nodded jerkily and stood up. "Professor, I just remembered. There was something I came here to tell you."

"I would suggest you should get back to bed and have a good nights sleep. I'm sure that whatever is bothering you can wait until the morrow," giving Hermione a quick grin, he led her to the doorway and watched her walk shakily down the hallway, absorbing what had just been forced on her.

Everyone's fates were in her hands.

**A/N: Hello again, gentle readers. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you to The Essence of- for your review. I appreciate hearing what you think. :)**


	4. The Plan

**The Hunted**

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

To say that Hermione had any sleep that night would be an outright lie. For the first bit she just tossed and turned, rumpling her sheets and becoming frustrated. At times like these, Hermione usually knew the answers and what was to happen, but she felt she could almost guarantee there was no book on anything she was going through.

Hermione sighed and got up. Flinging her sheets off herself, she felt the cold air hit her legs, causing gooseflesh to appear. Getting changed into the mundane school uniform, she stepped into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Filling the sink with ice-cold water, Hermione splashed some over her tired face. Teeth chattering, she buried into a towel, feeling slightly more awake then she had been a moment ago. She brushed her teeth, and then looked at her reflection in the mirror before deciding to pull her hair into a messy bun. Glancing at the overall effect, she decided it worked and made her way out of the dormitory and down into the common room.

It was early in the morning and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Long shadows were cast about and the crackling fire in the grate made the common room looking quite welcoming. Hermione found it quite tempting to sit down in one of the big cushy armchairs and read, or maybe fall asleep. But she wanted to think and felt somewhat like just walking around.

So out the portrait hole she went.

The hallways were dark and screamed suspicion as Hermione walked timidly down the halls. She didn't want to be caught by a teacher, but even her silent tiptoe seemed hugely magnified to her sense of hearing.

After what seemed like hours, she reached the astronomy tower and walked out onto the large balcony. Hermione walked over to the edge and leaned her head heavily on one arm. The Hogwarts grounds stretched out in front of her, and Hermione thought of the many times her, Harry, and Ron had crossed them. Whether it had been to attend Care of Magical Creatures, or they were sneaking about causing mischief, it brought tears to her eyes to even think of it.

_Oh Harry.._ It was as close to torture as you could get for Hermione to see his parents alive and well. She knew that Harry would have switched places with her in an instant. It felt so unfair. Harry had never known his parents, and Hermione had already seen them laughing together. Even Sirius was alive and well. She missed Harry more than anything. What would he and Ron be thinking right now. There was no doubt a search party going on. Having not arrived at Hogwarts with the rest of her class, they probably found her bags and panicked. What had they told her parents?

Also, how on earth was she going to hold herself together when she knew what would happen to all these lovely people. James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore, and so many more. Hermione had information that could save them all. Peter Pettigrew was under the same roof, sleeping a couple floors below her, unsuspecting. None of his friends had any idea that in a few short years, he would betray them to Voldemort. Hermione felt nauseous when she saw his face. There must be something she could do to dissuade Peter..

To top it all off, there was a prophecy that told of her being "the slayer". What in Merlins name was a slayer? Whatever it was, it was making her a magnet for evil.. Hermione could already tell she wasn't going to enjoy this. She would rather have nightmares for the rest of her life.

Hermione ran her hands through her hair. She was so frustrated. It seemed like she had no control over what was happening. Hermione wished that Harry and Ron were here. They would find some way to make her feel better. Hermione shut her eyes and tried hard to imagine what they would do if they were here. Harry would probably comfort her with one of those amazing hugs he gave and Ron would most likely think of something so utterly stupid to say that it would make her laugh.

Hermione smiled faintly before dissolving into tears. What a terrible mess she had gotten herself into! "I don't belong here," she whispered softly to herself.

"Yes you do," came the unexpected reply.

Hermione whirled around to see who it was.

**Sirius…**

Sirius could never sleep these days. There seemed to be something happening. He could sense the evil forces rallying together in the dark. They seemed to screech at him, taunting, and he didn't know what way they would strike from first so he was stuck thrashing around blindly in the dark.

Sirius wished he could fight. He wished there was something he could fight. He knew there was a war coming and there was no escaping it, he just wished that he knew what was coming so he could prepare for it.

Dumbledore also seemed troubled. This was something that was bothering him. He had noticed that Dumbledore didn't seem his lively self, something was different, something was wrong. Sirius could sense that something had happened and he wanted to know what had. Something big was brewing, and he knew Albus Dumbledore was in on it.

The last thing that was bothering him was Amaya. She seemed so troubled. Since he had first set his eyes upon her he knew there was something special about her. Something he liked. He wanted to get close to her. To know her on a more personal level and help her sort out her problems. He wanted to make her laugh and feel better. Sirius didn't know why, but he seemed drawn to her.

Snapping out of his reverie, Sirius headed out of the boys dorm and down into the common room. Pacing around for a while, he finally decided to take a walk to the astronomy tower. It was about sunrise and Sirius thought that perhaps he would like to watch.

The hallways seemed cramped to him and he wished to push at the walls and yell to stop closing in on him. He decided against using a light, in case a professor decided to walk over. The portraits on the wall made no complaint as he walked silently by and Sirius suspected that many of them were asleep.

The bluish-grey dawn was just started to spread when he reached the tower. He had taken his time walking here decided that coming would be worth it. The first birds had just started to sing and a light breeze accompanied the clear chirps and whistles, twisting their melody through the air in a sweet duet while time seemed to stand still. Sirius sat in a corner and shadows caressed him as he waited silently for the sun to rise.

Just as the sun started to peek over the horizon, a figure appeared in the doorway and walked over to the rail, leaning against it. Sirius realized that the figure was Amaya, and she hadn't seen him. Sitting absolutely still, he listened as every now and then she sighed and after a while she broke down in tears.

This was almost unbearable for Sirius and he had a hard time keeping himself from rushing over and holding her in his arms, whispering that everything would be all right.

He heard her whisper into the air, "I don't belong here." And couldn't help himself from replying, "yes you do."

Realizing that he had just blown his cover, he stepped up and walked over to her. At first, she seemed upset, but then she calmed down a bit, cautiously wiping the tears form her eyes and asked lightly, "Couldn't sleep?"

Sirius laughed, "Not really." After an awkward silence he asked, "Are you alright?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like the fact that she had been caught crying. "Err, yea. I'm fine. Just tired."

Sirius moved closer to her so that he was partially out of the shadow but still half in. The position seemed to highlight his features and he looked so truly handsome. His long black hair fell wildly about his face and his eyes pierced her worriedly. His head was tilted in a way that told he was curious. The whole picture seemed largely poetic and Hermione could see the worry etched into his face. She wanted to wipe it away for him but she knew hidden under that worry was darkness and trouble. Standing in front of her was a very troubled and very handsome man and she didn't know what to say to him.

Sirius knew that something was wrong but he didn't know how to get her to tell him. Standing in the light of the newborn sun she looked amazingly beautiful. The light cast a golden look about her and a few wisps of her hair blew lightly in the wind. She seemed so fresh, so young, but somehow she also seemed wise beyond her years. He saw something flash through her eyes but in a moment it was gone.

Walking over to her, Sirius wrapped his arms around her. He felt her freeze for a moment, but then her grip on him tightened as though she would float away if she let go. Sirius felt her breathing harshly and knew that she was crying again. Rocking her back and forth, he whispered softly to her, "It's all right. Everything will be okay. I'm here for you if you ever need to talk. All you need to do is say when you want me and I'll be there, okay?"

Teary eyed, Hermione looked at him wondrously. How could he be so thoughtful? And how did he make her feel like this? She never wanted to let go of him. Nothing had ever felt so right as being in Sirius Black's arms.

Looking into his eyes, Hermione felt herself drawing forward, as if magnetized. Sirius was also leaning forward. Realizing that they were about to kiss, Hermione turned away. _I can't do this! It's Harry godfather, he wouldn't like it. And he's twenty years older than me, it would be wrong._

"I'm sorry," Hermione breathed.

Sirius sensed her unease and hugged her tightly. "It's alright." He comforted her, feeling slightly disappointed.

Hermione relaxed back into his arms and together they watched as the sun rose, smearing warm colors across the sky and welcoming the new day.

**Outside Dumbledore's office…**

Hermione was poised outside Dumbledore's office at exactly eight in the morning, the appointed time she was supposed to meet her watcher. Just as she was about to knock, the door swung open and Albus whisked her down the hallway.

At Hermione's questionable gaze, the professor explained, "I have arranged to meet your watcher in his new classroom."

Hermione raised her delicate eyebrows; she didn't think her watcher would be someone she had already seen. "Classroom? My watcher's a professor?"

"He arrived early this morning," Dumbledore quipped in a crisp voice.

Hermione's eyebrows rose into her hair, "Who is it?"

Dumbledore peered at Hermione through the corners of his eyes and a small quirk of a smile appeared to be tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Someone you will grow to be very fond of."

Hermione felt a blush begin to rise in her cheeks and chided with herself. How was it that Dumbledore could avoid questions so well. "Is there anything I should know about him?"

Dumbledore steered her around a corner and chuckled lightly. "He will be exhausted I think. And I know you are his first slayer, so maybe remain sensitive to those facts. The council-"

"There's a council?" the confused teen asked.

"Yes, there is a whole group of trained watchers ready for when the next slayer is called. They all gather information about the creatures that you are to fight and keep it in secure places." Hermione opened her mouth to ask another question but Dumbledore cut her off with a swish of his hand. "How about you save any questions you may have for when we meet up with your watcher."

Hermione now glanced around to where her professor had been taking her and realized that she had no clue whatsoever to where she was. Taking it up with him she asked, "Where are we?"

"We are in a passage behind the hospital wing. There is a whole other part of the school here," Dumbledore answered.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Why have I never heard of this part of the castle before?"

"This part of the school hasn't been used for years. When Salazar Slytherin left, it was forgotten," Dumbledore explained.

"And why was that? Why are you finally using it after all these years?"

Dumbledore could see why Hermione had been chosen as the slayer, she was so dedicated to seeking out the unexplained answers. "Well, this summer, the school board got together and decided to re-open it."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What for? If it has been closed for all these years, why would you open it now"

Dumbledore rubbed his temples and sighed, "the questions never end with you, do they?"

"Nope, why?" Hermione repeated, pestering the poor old man.

Dumbledore cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing, "He's going to be a counselor for troubled students. He's going to be there for students who just need to talk. He won't give any tests or anything, he's just going to be there for when people need him. With all of the terrible things that have, and will be happening, I feel as though it will be prudent for him to be here."

Hermione nodded, understanding. "Hopefully the students will take to him."

"I'm sure they will," Dumbledore said simply, not wanting to start up another round of debated speech.

Hermione just walked along next to Dumbledore, turning this new information all over in her mind.

Just then a voice spoke up from ahead, "is this she Albus?"

Hermione looked up as Dumbledore answered, "Yes Charles, I've brought you this generations latest slayer." The man standing in front of them was of medium height. Looking distinguished in his tweed jacket, Charles seemed to be in his late thirties. His light brown hair was swept back in a hopeless manor that made it look like he ran his fingers through it a lot. He was wearing a pair of rounded glasses and in Hermione's opinion was quite handsome.

Charles stepped over anxiously to shake his new slayers hand. "I am Charles Travers," he commented, sounding quite like a robot, "It's wonderful to finally meet you Miss Richardson."

Hermione smiled warmly, "it's nice to meet you to Mr. Travers, please call me Amaya. I take it we shall be spending lots of time together so I'll be going first name basis only."

Charles grinned widely, revealing extremely white teeth, "Alright then. You were right Albus, she is very friendly.."

Hermione shot Dumbledore a dark look. "You've been talking about me?"

Dumbledore just smiled and proceeded to ignore Hermione's question. "Overall, I believe this has gone quite well. There's been no shouting or threatening. I take it to be a success." Both Hermione and Charles looked at Dumbledore bewildered and Dumbledore continued to speak, filling the now uncomfortable silence, "how about we step into your office Charles, and discuss what is about to happen." Charles nodded graciously and they all stepped through the doorway they had been standing in to enter the classroom.

It was a large office with a high ceiling and big windows covered one of the walls. The rest were lined with bookshelves filled to the brim. Glancing at some of the titles, Hermione couldn't wait to get her hands on some of them. There weren't any desks, but there was a comfortable looking leather armchair on either side of Travers desk. There was an ancient tea set sitting on one side of the desk and the rest of it was filled with open books.

Hermione sat timidly in the chair on the outside of the desk and Charles took his rightful spot while Dumbledore summoned himself a simple looking stool.

"Well then, down to business," Charles exclaimed cheerfully, "what is it we need to discuss?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "well, there's the matter of when Miss Richardson is supposed to meet with you."

"Ah yes," Charles paused to clean his glasses before continuing, "If thought it'd be best if you came to see me everyday of the week, so we can train, say, an hour before classes start. That way, you won't miss anything and I won't interfere with your homework time."

Hermione nodded along with what the men were saying. "Train?"

"I almost forgot Charles," Dumbledore turned to face the slightly flustered watcher, "Miss Richardson hasn't started training. Nor slain any vampires. As a matter of fact her experience is quite low at this moment. I would take at least a week before making any plans to go scouting."

Hermione frowned, a little angry over the fact that Dumbledore had denounced her skills, "I did have dreams of bits of it."

Charles held up both his hands to stop the fighting. "Okay," he compromised, "I was going to start at the beginning of the training anyways. And Amaya, you'll have to tell me all about these dreams you've been having. And if there's anything else that happens I need to know about it. Has anything suspicious happened lately?"

Hermione felt a little uncomfortable about this for some reason and started into a long speech about the 'suspicious' happenings she had been through so far, "Well, I do have really weird dreams about killing vampires and Voldemort killing me and such. But on the Express I was attacked."

Charles interrupted, "Demon? Really? Could you describe them for me?" At the same time Dumbledore went, "An attack? On the Express?"

Hermione looked back and forth between the two men, deciding who to answer first. Deciding she might as well start from the beginning, the troubled teen turned to Dumbledore and began her story.

**...**

The two men sat in silence, absorbing what Hermione had just told them.

Suddenly remembering, Hermione turned to Albus, "Professor Dumbledore, when I was on the train, right before I fought those demons, there were no students around. It almost seemed as though they disappeared."

Hermione watched the professor closely for his reaction. The information didn't seem to surprise him and he nodded. "Yes, Miss Richardson. Students have been going missing. It's not uncommon in these times for anyone on the side of light to disappear. There are frequent death eater attacks. But I believe there is something more to this.." he trailed off, looking quite troubled.

"Exactly how many students are missing, Albus?" Charles questioned, looking worried.

The old wizard shifted uncomfortably, "As of now…eight…"

Hermione's eyes widened, "Eight? That's certainly a lot. How did anyone not notice anything yet. I would say it should be obvious that they're gone."

"No one knew them. They were all first years," Dumbledore replied.

"First years? Why would someone want to kidnap first years? They're no threat at all, they're only starting to learn magic," Hermione thought out loud.

Charles spoke up, "Maybe someone didn't want any first years to come to the school this year?"

"Of the nine that did arrive, five were sorted into Slytherin house."

"I can't believe I didn't notice.." Hermione rubbed her temples, "maybe whomever it is wants the light side narrowed down…"

All three sat in silence before Hermione jumped out of he chair, nearly knocking over Travers' tea set. "Voldemort!"

Dumbledore rubbed his nose thoughtfully. "We don't want to jump to those conclusions, my dear." Charles nodded along.

"Are you serious? Taking into account of the dreams I've been gifted with lately, I think it would be the most reasonable assumption." _How do they not see what was happening?_ Hermione didn't know what Voldemort would be doing with the first years, but he had always used dark creatures in battle. They needed to investigate, research, find out what the dark lord was planning.

Charles could see that his slayer was very determined, and knew that she would do great things. Standing up, he took her hand in his. "If that is what you believe, Amaya, we will research and hunt until we find the answers.

Hermione smiled gratefully at her watcher and glanced to Dumbledore, whose eyes had that familiar twinkle.

"Then we have a plan."

As long as Hermione was stuck in the past, she would help save the many lives that had already been lost. And maybe, she could help defeat Voldemort so that her friends in the future would have some semblance of a normal life.

More determined then she had ever been, Hermione made herself a promise. _The day is coming when the wizarding world would be a safe place. On the names on all good wizards and witches that have died in the fight with evil, she would vanquish the dark lord._

**A/N: Dear, sweet readers, I hope you are ready for excitement! I know I sure am! I am not sure when my next update will be, as they are sporadic to say the least.. But I am hoping for sometime next week.**

**Let me know if you think I am developing the romance between Hermione and Sirius too quickly. It's hard for me to keep them apart, because I love them together!**

**To everyone who reviewed the last chapter; The Essence of-, cosmoGirl666, and Nala Moon. Thank you for taking time to read my story. It makes my day to hear what you think. :) I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter!**


	5. The First Hunt

**The Hunted**

**Chapter 5: The First Hunt**

Hermione collapsed on her bed woozily. The past week had been exhausting. Besides attending class and studying for her N.E.W.T's, Travers and Dumbledore had her training like a maniac and researching into the history of Hogwarts and possible types of demons that could have attacked her on the train.

Charles seemed to think that her dreams had a connection to the strange things that were brewing, and she tended to agree. Dumbledore had started to help them sift through books, but he was a busy wizard and was torn away, leaving Hermione and Charles with the brunt of the work.

Over the past week, Hermione had become less resentful and more playful with Charles. He hadn't chosen his destiny either, but had been selected from a group of prestigious men. He did take charge, but in a respecting way that the tired teen appreciated.

The rest of Hermione's time was spent trying to make sure the Marauders, Lily, and Melanie didn't think she was off her rocker. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of a certain fiery haired friend. What caught her attention though, was the sniffling that was coming from her. Hermione sat up on her bed and peered at Lily, concerned. "What's going on, Lily? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," Lily huffed. Even so, she threw herself onto Hermione's bed and proceeded to sob.

Hermione cautiously patted Lily on the back and whispered to her. "It's okay Lily. You don't have to cry. What's going on? Who upset you?"

After a long moment, Lily gathered herself up, took a deep breath, and faced Hermione. "It's James."

"James?"

Lily nodded sadly.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked curiously.

Lily took a deep breath before continuing. "It's honestly a long story, Amaya. I don't want to bore you with it.."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the ridicules red head. "You can tell me anything Lily. I promise it won't bore me. You're my friend, and friends listen when they need each other, right?"

Lily gave Hermione a shy smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well, then? Tell me what's going on?"

Lily snatched up one of Hermione's pillows and started fiddling wish the sham. "It's Severus."

"Snape? I thought you were upset about James?"

The distraught teen buried her face in her hands. "I am upset about James. But I am also upset about Severus."

Hermione waited a few seconds before speaking. "Okay, Lily, I'm going to need a bit more information than that.. What have you been doing with James? And where does Snape come into the story?"

Lily seemed to need to sort her thoughts out before she spoke. Hermione leaned back and waited patiently, curious about what Harry's mom had to say about Severus Snape. As far as Hermione knew, Lily had hated Snape. Before Lily could speak, both girls heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Lily leapt from the bed, flustered. "I- I'll talk to you later Amaya.." trailing off, Lily gave Hermione furtive look and disappeared as Melanie poked her head through the door.

"What's going on with Lily? She's acting really weird. Wouldn't even stop for a bit of gossip.."

Eyebrows furrowed, Hermione shrugged. Lily had a lots of explaining to do later, but as a friend, Hermione would keep her silence. "Beats me. Chocolate frog?"

**Later that evening..**

Hermione timidly peered around Charles, looking through the wrought iron gate and into Hogsmeade's massive and spooky graveyard. The full moon shone brightly, casting and eerie glow about the hundreds of gravestones. "I don't think this is a good idea. Let's go back to Hogwarts and research some more. I-"

Charles silenced her with a let's-get-on-with-it look. The gate creaked when he pushed it open, sending goosebumps up both Hermione and Charles arms. Truth be told, Charles was dreading this almost as much as Hermione.

Casting a wary look around, Hermione turned back to Charles. "Can't _you _do the demon hunting? I am much more comfortable researching."

Charles sighed and rolled his eyes. "Amaya, you have a sacred birthright. Besides, I don't have the strength or skill required to outmaneuver anyone or anything we might face tonight, alright?" and before Hermione could retort he put his finger to his lips and shushed her. "Now I need you to pay attention. We want the element of surprise on our side."

Hermione glared ferociously at a rock on the ground, but held her tongue.

**Forbidden Forest..**

Moony trampled through the forest, snuffling about. It was a beautiful night, Remus could even appreciate that through his transformation. A light wind had the leaves whispering at him, and Remus tried to imagine what they would be saying if they could speak. How many secrets had the forest been holding for hundreds of years? Padfoot and Prongs pushed their way through the bushes and stood beside him, watching their friend as he looked serenely about.

Suddenly, Moony's hackles stood on end when his nose caught a strange scent in the air. Baring his razor sharp teeth, the wolf growled menacingly. Without any warning he wheeled around and took off towards Hogsmeade.

Padfoot and Prongs eyes widened and they ran speedily after their friend, hoping to catch him before Remus ran into civilization, because Merlin knew how messy that could be**..**

**Hogsmeade graveyard..**

Hermione and Charles were crouched behind a tombstone, eyeing up one of the larger mausoleums. There was something going on inside. Lights flickered and they could hear hammering.

Charles glanced to Hermione. "We should go and see what's happening.."

Hermione's eyes widened at the very thought. "Are you crazy? We don't know who, or what is in there!" She gave a dubious look towards the crypt. "What if it's something evil?"

"And what if it's a house elf practicing his hip hop dance routine?" Charles quipped.

It took a moment for Hermione to digest this. When she did, her eyebrows shot up. "A house elf doing what?" She sighed and rubbed her temples. Sometimes she didn't know where Charles' brain was half the time. "Do I even need to tell you how unrealistic that statement is?"

Charles crossed his arms and huffed. "It could happen."

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically. "When and where in the name of Merlin would that happen?"

"Have you ever followed around a house elf around, Amaya? You don't know what they do in their spare time. Sure they serve us all day, but what they do at night, well.."

While the two had been arguing over the pass times of house elves, they had not realized that the lights within the mausoleum had gone out and the noise had ceased. They only both looked up when a long, clawed hand knocked Charles sideways, into a stone bench. Hermione fell back on her bum and started to back away.

"Charles!" she hissed desperately. "Charles! What do I do?" But from the sound of all the moaning and groaning, it seemed as though Charles was in no fit state to be lending instruction.

Glancing up, Hermione grimaced. Three of the demons from the train had her surrounded. Their long claws seemed much sharper than their last run in and Hermione could be mistaken, but they seemed to be very angry.

One of them growled and pounced at her.

Hermione shrieked and rolled sideways, out of the way as quick as she could. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the new wand that Dumbledore had acquired for her. "Stupefy!"

A great blast of light hit one of the monsters in the chest and the other two stumbled back a few steps, giving Hermione a chance to scramble to her feet. Hermione shot a glance towards where Charles lay in a heap beside some shrubbery. She was on her own.

Hermione trembled as the demons stalked around her. Even though she had spent the past week training, she was having a hard time remembering everything she had been taught. These three deadly demons were very different then the multiple straw stuffed dummies that Hermione had been training with.

One of the beasts growled, and saliva trickled out the sides of its mouth. Licking its lips, the thing charged. Hermione whirled out of the way, but wasn't quick enough with her wand. The monster punched her in the stomach, dropping her to the ground. It got on top of her and Hermione felt it's long fingers wrap around her neck, choking her.

Hermione was seeing black spots and a sense of deja vu was coming back to her. _Not again! _She thought, and stabbed the creature in its eye with her wand. It flailed backwards, crashing into another one.

Hermione didn't think, she just threw a high kick at the third one. Feeling a solid connection, Hermione smiled in satisfaction. As if she could sense another approaching, Hermione aimed her elbow into its gut and then a vicious backhand at its face. The first one was still stumbling around with her wand poking out of it's eye so Hermione turned her attention to the one she had kicked. It was heading off in Charles direction.

Scooping up a rock, the teen hucked it at the monster, successfully cracking it in the head. It fell to the ground unconscious, at a very stunned Charles' feet. Wiping his glasses and replacing them on his face, he stopped squinting and shouted, "Amaya! Look out!"

His warning came too late, however. The monster with the wand in its eye flailed into Hermione, knocking her forward into Charles. Fortunately, the watcher caught his slayer and whirled her around in time for her to throw a vicious uppercut at the dangerous demon sending it crashing into the bushes.

As if Charles had just remembered something important he dove at his bag. Rummaging through it, he came out with an incredibly sharp looking knife.

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she grabbed it out of his hands. Lunging into the bushes, she stabbed the wounded monster in the chest. It made a high pitched shrieking noise and then was silent.

Hermione pushed herself up to face the other two beasts. Angry and exhausted, but with amazing force, Hermione threw the dagger at one of the monsters heads. Not waiting to see if it made connection, Hermione whirled around to face the last monster, only to see it disappear into the forest.

**Edge of the Forbidden Forest..**

Remus couldn't believe his eyes. Not only had he just seen some creatures thats species or name he could not place, but Amaya had just killed two of them. What in merlins name was going on?

Padding off into the forest before Padfoot and Prongs could see anything, the wolfs eyes narrowed. _Amaya had some serious explaining to do._

**Hermione and Charles..**

Charles shuffled over to where Hermione was standing and put his hand on her shoulder.

Raising her eyebrows, the baffled slayer turned to her watcher for answers. "What was that about? Should I have gone after it?"

Charles opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. "No, I think it is wise to clean up our mess and head back to the school to start up some research. We have no idea where that thing was headed.. There could be a nest of them for all we know!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione walked over to the bushes where the monster was with her wand sticking out of its eye. Slowly pulling it out, a sickly yellow liquid oozed out, making an incredible sticky mess. "Gross." Hermione made a face and wiped the goo on her jeans.

Sticking the wand back in her pocket, Hermione glanced to Charles. "Should we bury them? Or burn them? Or.. hide them?"

Looking back towards the beasts, Charles sighed. "Alright, you grab the legs, I'll take the arms."

After stashing the ugly creatures in the mausoleum they had been working in, Hermione and Charles stepped back and looked around. Cobwebs and dust covered nearly every inch of the building, save a piece of the floor.

Getting down on their hands and knees, Hermione and Charles were able to work a couple of the stones out of the floor, revealing a small niche that contained a crumbling wooden box. Lifting the box out of the hole, Hermione excitedly opened it, only to be vastly disappointed when there was nothing inside.

"Damn," Charles cursed.

"The one that got away must have taken whatever was inside this box!" Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead. "All that fighting for nothing!" Shoving the box angrily back into its hiding spot. Hermione didn't even bother placing the stones back into place. Storming out of the crypt, she left Charles to retrieve the box and stash it in his bag, scrambling to place the heavy stones and follow her back to Hogwarts.

"I think this was quite the successful evening if you ask me!" the neverendingly optimistic Charles quipped.

"It would have been a tad more successful if you would have lent me that knife a bit sooner," Hermione grumbled.

"What was that?

"Nothing..

**A/N: Most splendid and patient readers; I know it has been an age.. I could offer you a multitude of flimsy whimsy excuses, but realistically I believe it comes down to the fact that I am the worlds worst procrastinator.**

****I don't want to develop Hermione's skills too quickly, but I also didn't want to leave her stranded with no resources. Like anything, she will get better with practice! :)**

**A thank you must go out to ****Nala Moon**** for her review!**

**And on that note, I apologize for how long this took, but I hope it was worth the wait!**


End file.
